My Second Time
by Kurosaki Ichie
Summary: Sasuke tak pernah bermimpi buruk sebelumnya. Namun sejak kedatangan gadis Haruno itu, hidupnya berubah. Apa kau tak takut jika ada seseorang yang baru mengenalmu, mengatakan dengan gamblang kalau dia mengetahui semua tentangmu? Itu yang Sasuke rasakan sekarang. Warn : SasuSaku, Straight, Naruhina, Typo, Author Newbie, RnR


_**Ichie Kurosaki**_

_**Proudly Presents**_

_**My Second Time**_

**Cast**_** :**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

**Genre**_** : Historical, Romance, Summer Season &amp; School life**_

**Rating**_** : **_**T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : **_Sasuke tak pernah bermimpi buruk sebelumnya. Namun sejak kedatangan gadis Haruno itu, hidupnya berubah. Apa kau tak takut jika ada seseorang yang baru mengenalmu, mengatakan dengan gamblang kalau dia mengetahui semua tentangmu? Itu yang Sasuke rasakan sekarang._

Back Sound_ :_

_**Yui**_

_**I Remember You**_

_**English Translation**_

_**The Wind is so cloud now**_

_**But I could smell the scent of that nostalgic sky**_

_**I can see the sea from the platform**_

_**It's here that**_

_**I'm searching for you**_

Juni, Summer Season  
Konoha Senior High School

"Aku tahu, ternyata kau tak berubah" kata gadis itu. "Apa kau masih suka langit malam? Aku ingin mengajakmu nonton Festifal kembang api."

Sasuke menatap mata hijau indah milik gadis di sampingnya. Gadis yang datang pada musim panas tahun ini. Gadis yang harusnya pergi ketika musim gugur. Dia bernama Sakura. Gadis yang baru pindah ke sekolah ini, yang membawa Sasuke pada mimpi buruk.

Anehnya, mimpi-mimpi itu datang ketika gadis itu datang. Sasuke benci mimpi buruk, karena dia jadi tak bisa tidur, dan kejeniusannya berkurang.

Tak ada yang salah dengan gadis itu. Kecuali warna matanya yang tak lazim, warna rambutnya yang aneh dan mencolok, serta wajahnya yang cantik. Sebenarnya yang terakhir itu bukan kesalahan, andai saja gadis itu tak membuat Sasuke merasa janggal.

Gadis itu sering berhadapan dengan guru bimbingan konseling karena dikira mewarnai rambut dan mengenakan softlens. Dia mirip Naruto, sama-sama mencolok. Dan keduanya sama-sama mampu mengusik Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan hal mengerikan itu, Haruno-san?" tanya Sasuke sambil berhenti merapikan tasnya. Gadis berkulit putih itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Dan dia merasakan sedikit denyut perih di hatinya.

"Mengatakan hal mengerikan apa, Sasuke-kun?" balas gadis itu.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal kalau kau mengetahui semua tentangku, berhenti mendekatiku, dan sekaligus berhenti bicara padaku!" ujar Sasuke dingin. Dia kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Sakura.

_**That summer is surely still alive**_

_**In that surfboard, so out of place in this season**_

_**The sun surely remembers it all**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

ΩΩΩ

"Tamamo, berbahagialah" pemuda itu tersenyum bahagia. Dia tatap sedih gadis indah yang ada di atas tubuh berbaringnya. Dia sentuh wajah gadis itu. Gadis yang memiliki kecantikan tanpa tandingan. Gadis bermata dengan iris batu Emerald itu mengalirkan air mata.

"Kau tak membalas pernyataan cintaku. Kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau membuatku rela menyamar menjadi pelayan. Kau membuatku terpaksa jadi selir ayahmu. Kini kau harus membayar semuanya, Uchiha-sama" ucap gadis yang memiliki sembilan buntut berbulu putih halus di tubuhnya.

Gadis itu begitu indah. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna merah muda ikut melayang. Juga kulit putih gadis itu yang seputih salju. Tapi, kenapa sang pangeran masih menolaknya?

"Kau menolakku karena mengetahui aku siluman 'kan?" tanyanya. Namun sang pangeran hanya tersenyum. Sambil dia usap air mata di pipi gadis itu. Yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Tamamo! Berjanjilah kau akan hidup bahagia setelah ini. Kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ini. Aku berjanji."

Dan itu senyum terakhirnya sebelum kematiannya. Juga langit malam berbintang yang menyaksikannya. Bersama air mata gadis itu.

ΩΩΩ

Napas Sasuke memburu. Dia mimpi hal itu lagi. Mimpi gadis rubah berekor sembilan dan dia yang seorang pangeran. Namun di setiap mimpinya, hanya ada dia dan gadis itu. Jalan cerita yang sepotong-potong dan alur yang tak jelas.

Dia tetap melangkah masuk ke kelas. Dia datang terlalu pagi ke sekolah karena tak bisa tidur lagi. Dia terkejut ketika mendapati teman sekelasnya, Hyuuga Hinata, sedang duduk di kursinya.

"Hyuuga-san, kenapa kau duduk di sana?" tanyanya membuat gadis itu terkejut. Hinata kemudian bangkit dan menyingkir dari sana.

"Maa-maaf, Uchiha-san" jawab Hinata. Namun Sasuke tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan alasannya, karena dia kemudian menaruh tasnya di meja lalu pergi keluar.

Dia harusnya bisa menebaknya. Dia juga harusnya menyadari apa yang dilakukan Hinata tadi di kursinya. Dan juga menyadari adanya tas milik Sakura. Karena kini gadis itu ada di tempat favoritnya.

"Aku tahu, kau biasa menatap langit. Makanya aku di sini" kata sang Haruno. Dia segera bangkit saat Sasuke berbalik. "Tunggu, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan merasakan kilasan mimpi itu kembali. Namun hanya sebagai ingatan. "Kau sangat mengerikan, kau tahu?"

"Sudah kuduga, baik dulu atau sekarang. Kau menolakku karena takut padaku" ujar Sakura miris. Dia temukan Sasuke berbalik menghadapnya dengan kesal.

"Kalau kau normal, akan kupertimbangkan menerimamu. Tapi kau mendekatiku dan berbicara dengan tak normal!" balas Sasuke. Dia tetap saja berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Padahal aku sudah mengejarmu sampai saat ini. Aku sudah berusaha menjadi normal. Namun aku juga mendapat konsekuensinya!" Sakura menatap Sasuke sedih. "Kau tak mengerti apa saja yang telah kulalui!"

Sasuke pikir Sakura terkena gangguan mental. Lihat, kini gadis itu menangis. Seberusaha apa pun dia mencoba tak peduli pada gadis ini. Yang dia dapat hanya keresahan. Maka, dia turuti apa kata nurani hatinya.

Dia dekati gadis cantik itu dan memeluknya.

Omong-omong, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memeluk wanita selain ibunya. Dan pelukan naruto tak akan pernah dia hitung pelukan. Pemuda pirang itu menjijikan.

Pelukan ini, Sasuke harap dapat mengurangi gangguan mental Sakura. Dan menghangatkan hatinya, juga hati Sakura. Tapi Sasuke pikir dia yang kena gangguan jantung sekarang. Karena dia berdebar kencang saat ini. Hanya karena memeluk Sakura.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura."

_**You said you wouldn't show tears**_

_**And we waved to each other**_

_**We didn't say goodbye so we waved**_

_**And you dissappeared into sunset,**_

_**I remember you**_

ΩΩΩ

Juli, Summer Season

"Baginda Raja ingin kau menjadi selirnya. Kau tak dapat menyembunyikan kecantikanmu hanya dengan kain tipis, Tamamo. Kau sebaiknya menghancurkan wajahmu!" ujar Ino.

"Aku tak ingin Pangeran menatap jijik padaku!" balas gadis berambut merah muda itu sedih.

"Kau tak mendapatkan Pangeran, tapi dapat lebih dari itu! Kau dapat Raja!" sahut Ino lagi dengan sinis. Dia siapkan Yukata untuk dipakai Tamamo.

"Aku dapat mimpi buruk, Yamanaka-san! Aku harus bunuh diri" kata Tamamo dan melarikan diri dari kamar. Tak peduli teriakan Ino padanya.

Dia lari dan sampai pada halaman kamar Pangeran. Dan dia menemukan sang Pangeran sedang merapikan panahnya. Sang pangeran hanya memandangnya dengan teduh dan tersenyum.

"Tamamo no Kyuubi, kemana alas kakimu?" tanya sang pangeran dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku, aku akan menikah dengan raja!" jawab Tamamo membuat pergerakan tangan sang Pangeran berhenti. Rambut emo sang pangeran yang terjatuh ke wajah, menyembunyikan matanya yang beriris batu Onyx yang melebar.

"Jangan menangis, Tamamo! Kau harus melakukan sesuatu kalau tak ingin" sahutnya kemudian.

"Aku-tapi aku-aku mencintaimu!" Tamamo mendekati Pangeran dan menyentuh lengannya. Dia mulai menitikkan air mata. "Aku mohon!"

Sang Pangeran hanya menatap datar gadis beriris hijau emerald itu yang buntutnya tiba-tiba keluar satu. Buntut itu bergerak mulus dengan indah. Lalu dia hanya menepis tangan Tamamo dan melangkah pergi.

"Bunuh saja aku" katanya membuat Tamamo membelalak lebar.

_**Every time**_

_**I hold my guitar**_

_**That song seizes my heart**_

_**Even now, the days are still gloomy**_

_**It's here that**_

_**I'm searching for you**_

ΩΩΩ

"Kau hebat, Sasuke" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa. Dia duduk di sebelah Kiba dan Shikamaru di sebelah Sasuke.

"Tumben sekali kau menerima seorang gadis. Kau biasanya mengabaikannya" komentar Kiba. "Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Diam kalian!" kata Sasuke. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia menerima Sakura. Yang dia ingat dari mimpinya semalam, penolakan yang dia lakukan itu sangat keterlaluan dan dia hanya ingin memperbaikinya.

Tapi kenapa harus Sakura? Karena kedua gadis itu memiliki rambut yang sama. Setidaknya dia memperbaiki meski itu bukan yang dia lakukan. Karena itu dia menerima Sakura tadi pagi. Dan mencoba menyembuhkan luka di hati gadis itu. Karena dia juga yang membuat sakura menangis.

"Aku menerimamu menjadi kekasihku" katanya pada Sakura. Dan entah bagaimana hal itu menyebar dengan cepat.

Dua orang gadis duduk di tempat makan keempat pria itu. Temari dan Ino. Dua gadis yang sama-sama berambut kuning pirang. Temari yang duduk di sebelah Shikamaru dan Ino yang duduk di sebelah Kiba. Membuat pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya itu merona.

"Ohayooouuu!" sapa Naruto ketika kekasihnya duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau mau makan apa Hinata-chan? Aku yang traktir!"

"Sama saja denganmu, Naruto-kun" balas Hinata dan tersenyum-senyum dengan rona di pipinya. Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Sasuke bahkan tak terlihat menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sasuke-kun..., kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya Sakura yang melihat piring Sasuke. Dia berharap sedikit saja perhatian Sasuke untuknya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dingin. Semua saling pandang melihat Sasuke.

"Ehm, Sakura-chan, kau mau makan apa? Kau belum makan 'kan?" tanya Kiba berusaha mencairkan suasana. Dia nyengir pada Sakura memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang membuatnya menarik.

"Ah, aku tak lapar, Kiba-san" jawab Sakura dan tersenyum. Dia melirik pada Ino yang menatapinya tajam. Dia malah terkekeh.

"Ah, aku duluan" kata Sasuke dan beranjak pergi. Sakura tak mengejar pemuda itu seperti biasa. Dia hanya sedang meresapi kegalauan pikirannya dan denyutan perih di dadanya. Yang berasal dari hatinya yang kembali terluka.

_**But I think**_

_**We're surely living for someone**_

ΩΩΩ

"Aku sudah membunuh pangeran..." ujar gadis itu. Dia meringkuk di bawah pohon. Matahari musim panas tak menghangatkannya sama sekali. Rambut merah mudanya yang sepanjang punggungnya dia urai dan mengusut.

Kesembilan buntut rubahnya berputar-putar di belakang tubuhnya. Buntut berbulu halus berwarna putih seperti buntut rubah. Dia adalah Tamamo No Kyuubi. Sang siluman rubah berekor sembilan. Yang menangis menyedihkan.

"Aku memang monster! Aku pembunuh!" serunya lagi. Lalu dia menjerit. Jeritan pilu yang menyayat hati. Yang lebih menyedihkan dari berteriak kencang. Dan dia tusukan belati perak ke dadanya.

Darah mengalir dari ulu hatinya. Tempat yang sama dengan luka sang Pangeran. Juga dengan belati yang sama. Setidaknya, rasa sakit itu mengalahkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Dan dengan begini, dia bisa bersatu dengan sang Pangeran di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Karena sang Pangeran telah berjanji. Berjanji akan hidup bersamanya di kehidupan berikutnya. Dan dia mempercayainya. Beberapa saat setelah hembusan napas terakhirnya, wujudnya berubah menjadi seeekor rubah putih. Darahnya mengalir bersama air matanya.

Matahari musim panas menyinari tubuh rubah yang mendingin itu. Membawa jiwa sang siluman untuk menuju kehidupan setelah kematian. Untuknya terlahir kembali.

_**The sun surely remembers it all**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**You said you wouldn't show tears**_

_**And we waved to each other**_

_**We didn't say goodbye so we waved**_

_**And you dissappeared into sunset,**_

_**I remember you**_

ΩΩΩ

August, Summer Season

"Aku ingin kita putus!" kata Sakura pada pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut hitam emo, bermata onyx dengan kulit alabaster. Pernyataannya membuat pemuda itu menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura Haruno?" tanyanya dan mendekati gadis itu. Kibaran angin di atap membuat rambutnya dan rambut gadis itu tertiup angin dan berayun lembut.

"Mengejar-ngejarmu dengan menjadi pacarmu, ternyata lebih menyakitkan menjadi pacarmu. Diabaikan, diacuhkan. Kau benar-benar menyiksaku, Sasuke!" jawab Sakura. "Aku sudah menunggumu selama bertahun-tahun. Berkali-kali bereinkarnasi. 7000 tahun! Dengan hasil mengerikan!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" mata Sasuke menyipit tajam. Dia dekati wajah Sakura.

"Aku pernah bercerita padamu tentang siluman rubah ekor sembilan yang rela menjadi pelayan istana hanya demi mendekati seorang pangeran. Tapi yang terjadi adalah, bukanya mendapatkan hati sang pangeran, dia malah ingin dijadikan selir raja. Dia akhirnya memutuskan menyatakan cintanya pada sang pangeran.

"Tapi sang pangeran malah pergi meninggalkannya. Mencampakkannya. Kemudian karena tak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, dia membunuh sang pangeran. Lalu melarikan diri dan membunuh dirinya sendiri di hutan."

Sasuke tak suka melihat Sakura menangis. Apa lagi tangisan itu karena dirinya. "Berhentilah menangis, Tamamo! Kau semakin jelek kalau seperti itu."

Sakura tertegun. Dia melebarkan matanya pada Sasuke. "Kau memanggilku apa!?"

"Sakura, kurasa ceritamu tak lengkap. Sang pangeran tak mencampakkan sang rubah. Karena jika sang pangeran mengatakan dia mencintai sang rubah, yang ada, raja yang akan membunuh sang rubah. Karena itu sang pangeran melindungi sang rubah."

Sakura tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke kini menangkup wajahnya.

"Apa kau tak mendengar apa yang dibisikkan sang pangeran, setelah pergi meninggalkan sang rubah? Dia bilang, Aishiteru mo."

_**And you dissappeared into sunset**_

_**I'm still the same as I was then**_

_**But I have a little more confidence, yeah...**_

ΩΩΩ

"Bunuh saja aku" katanya membuat Tamamo membelalak lebar.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membunuhmu!?" seru Tamamo tak percaya.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau harusnya membunuhku. Karena kau akan menikah dengan Raja, lalu apa kau ingin juga melihatku seperti Raja. Menikahi banyak wanita. Kau tak ingin bukan?" sang pangeran menyeringai. "Aku akan ada di kamarku, Tamamo."

Hanya wajah tak percaya Tamamo yang terus membuat Sang pangeran melirik ke belakang. Hingga dia menutup pintu kamarnya dan berbisik lirih, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Tamamo."

Dan Tamamo benar-benar datang malamnya. Dan sang pangeran pun menunggunya. Dia datang dengan belati perak di tangannya. Dia tak mengatakan apa pun malam itu. Dia hanya menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya.

"Tamamo, berbahagialah" aku mencintaimu, sangat. Lanjutnya dalam hati. Setelahnya dia hanya memandang Tamamo penuh cinta. Dan ketika belati itu menghujam dadanya, dia berbisik. "Ai... Shi... te...ru..., Ta..mamo..."

Tamamo hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, tanpa mendengar pernyataan itu. Air mata terus mengalir dari mata beriris emerald Tamamo, sementara dia hanya terdiam pilu.

_**I holding back my tears,**_

_**I promise**_

_**I have to be stronger than anybody**_

_**We don't need to say goodbye,**_

_**When I close my eyes**_

ΩΩΩ

"Nah, Sakura, atau, Tamamo, terserah. Kau tak jadi meminta putus 'kan? Karena aku berniat melamarmu nanti" kata Sasuke dan mengecup bibir Sakura. Sementara tangan alabaster itu mengalungi tubuh gadis itu. "Dan tadi itu, mimpiku semalam."

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku juga berniat menerima lamaran itu" sahut Sakura. Dia tak menyadari, bayangan ekor sembilang ada di belakang tubuhnya. "Dan mari lanjutkan mimpimu."

_**I can see you right away,**_

_**I remember you**_

**Finish**


End file.
